One Evening At Lucina's
by juanivan7
Summary: With the Smash Ladies hunting for her, Lucina is trapped in her own bedroom with only a set of cameras to defend herself with. Will she survive the evening or will she get stuffed into a dress? (Oneshot) (Takes place during A Burning Pride)


-The Smash Mansion, 10:54 AM-

Lucina was on her way to enter her bedroom to rest after a long day training with the Hero-King Marth, an ancestor of her which Lucina admired.

Lucina has had a rough time acclimating to the life as a smasher. Although she was warmly welcomed to the group of the Smash Ladies, she was still rather quiet and shy and never really understood much of the banter going on between her peers.

The worst part of it was the fact that some smashers would call her "clone". She never really understood what it meant and she was somewhat scared of what it meant. It was this curiosity of her that would be immediately countered by her fear.

Upon entering her bedroom, she noticed a strange set up of electronic devices on her desk, she also noticed a white paper lying on her bed. Before she could see what was written on it, she heard another device in her room produce a loud, ringing alarm.

The blue-haired swords-woman was unfamiliar with electronics, and usually asked others for help, but this time she decided to press a random button.

The machine stopped emitting the irritating noise, which brought relief to the bluenette. She was then surprised when the machine started speaking in a feminine, familiar voice.

"Uhh hello Lucina... umm it's me Samus! You are probably wondering why I am talking through this device, so let me get through that first." the machine spoke.

"This here is a message recorder, it is somewhat primitive compared to the technology we have today, but I figured it was simple enough for you to use" Samus spoke.

"I rigged it to let off a ring tone for when you passed by the entrance of your room, so you should consider yourself lucky for pressing the right button to be able to hear this message in the first place." The bounty huntress added.

"But why did you-" Lucina asked to the machine before she was interrupted.

"Now before you make yourself look like an idiot talking to the message recorder, you need to know that I am not speaking to you right now because this is a voice of the past." The message continued.

"Okay..." The bluenette responded before remembering this is a message of the past, feeling a bit silly about it.

"Anyways, back to what I wanted to tell you. You see, someone has accidentally revealed your identity as a princess to Peach and Zelda." Lucina did not see a problem with that. Although she knew she didn't seem very "princessy" at first glance.

"And after gathering some intel, it seems Peach, Zelda, Palutena, and Rosalina are planning to ambush you if you were to go with them unwillingly." Lucina was disturbed by those news, why would her friends turn against her like that? it's not like she ever did anything wrong, did she?

"Now if they were to find you wandering in the hallway, they would most likely immobilize you and then drag you into Peach's room and shove you into a blue dress, so if you don't want to spend your afternoon trapped with putting on one dress after another, I advice you stay here." Lucina felt dread when she heard this, she never really was into wearing dresses, but spending hours trying on girly clothing is certainly not on her to-do list, as she was more comfortable wearing her usual outfit and armor.

"For a solution, I set up a system of security cameras throughout the mansion, which should be displaying on the screen right now, just place your finger on the screen to change the camera you are viewing." Lucina did as instructed and the screen began to display a view of a hallway with Peach peaking through the door of her bedroom as if she was searching from her.

"Now after trying the security system myself, I noticed a pattern in their searching patrol, normally Zelda, Rosalina, and Palutena wander aimlessly throughout the mansion, but Peach has a very peculiar behavior." Lucina raised an eyebrow in curiosity of what she was about to hear.

"I need to emphasize to you that you need to check Peach's camera frequently, there are times where she would randomly dash out of her room and straight towards your room, she asked me if I knew where you were, but I simply lied so they don't get to you." Lucina was grateful for Samus's protection, although Samus wasn't the friendliest person around, the swords-woman somehow earned a soft spot in her.

"One more thing, if any of the Smash Ladies happen to wander inside your room, I need you to hide as fast as possible, you might not even have a second to react, alright goodbye." The machine finally stopped speaking.

Lucina spent a minute taking in everything she heard from this message and concluded this was going to be a long day.

-Lucina's Room, 12:06 AM-

Lucina was sweating as she frantically looked through the cameras to make sure none of the Smash ladies were on their way to her room.

"Okay Zelda's here, Rosalina's there... Palutena's over there." Lucina muttered to herself as she monitored the location of each potentially threatening smasher.

"Peach is... OH GODS NO!" Her eyes widened when she noticed Peach was missing.

Lucina was in panic as she began to look through every camera until she checked the camera that was directly outside her room's door and saw Peach running closer and closer to her location.

"Security breach!" Samus's prerecorded voice warned as Peach slammed the door open, only to find the desk Lucina was sitting in empty.

Lucina was currently hiding on the side of her bed opposite to the room's entrance to where Peach was standing. Her heart was beating nearly out of her chest, praying to Naga that she doesn't see her.

The bluenette then decided to crawl under her bed and saw red heels walking to the side of the bed she was in.

Peach then wandered back to the other side, then her feet faced to her direction as if examining something on top of her bed.

"Ooh what's this now?" Peach asked curiously to herself.

She began to read the letter.

"Aww that is so sweet! I didn't realize he had a crush on her!" Peach said as she was touched by what the paper said.

"WHAT!?" Lucina asked surprised , then quickly covered her mouth when she realized she did a great mistake.

"There you are!" Said Peach as she crouched to find Lucina under the bed.

The pink princess then grabbed the swords-woman and dragged her out of the bed.

"You are going to look so cute on all these dresses we found!" Peach giggled while her fellow princess struggled to escape from her incredibly strong grip.

Lucina began to shout for help as she was dragged across the hallway into Peach's room.

-Peach's Room 1:25 PM-

The room was ridiculously pink, the walls were pink, the floor was pink, even the bed was pink. In there Lucina was sitting on a pink stool, wearing a dark-blue dress. Although she looked beautiful and elegant in it, it felt so wrong for a warrior like her to be wearing such thing.

"You're right Zelda, blue was a great choice!" Peach squealed to her fellow princess, who was combing Lucina's hair, while Palutena used the powers of her staff to immobilize the bluenette to prevent her from escaping.

"Well, it matches perfectly because of her blue hair of course!" The green haired goddess stated.

"I appreciate the things you are doing for me, but I am feeling very uncomfortable." Lucina said with her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"Aww we can't quit now, we have so many different hairstyles you could try on!" said Zelda as she took out an extremely thick book about hairstyles, the book was so heavy that when it made a loud thud when the Hylian princess put it down.

"And even more different dresses for you too!" Peach then opened the closet door, revealing a gigantic room that probably took up most of the space in the Smash Mansion. The room was filled with a countless selection of dresses of many colors and styles. Lucina could only watch in horror for the hell that was about to come.

"Can I at least have my leggings back?" Lucina asked sheepishly, as her legs felt so vulnerable and exposed.

TO BE CONTINUED ON: A Burning Pride...


End file.
